The Gorgon Brothers
by dragontamer ri-chan
Summary: Sakura could see things normal people couldn't. She had strict rules in order to never get exposed. What happens when two brothers fall for her and force her to break her precious rules? Read and find out. ItaSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **READ THIS!** Hello people. I've been reading about Greek mythology lately and decided I'd put my own spin on things. You should review if you want me to continue this story.

Disclaimer: This story is mine. The characters are not.

The Gorgon Brothers

The Meeting

Sakura groaned as she made her way through town. There in front of her was a demon, or more accurately, a demon container. Sakura recited the rules. Rule 1: Don't react to what she shouldn't be able to see. Rule 2: Never run from them. It draws their attention. Rule 3: Don't be afraid. Some of _them_ could smell fear. Rule 4: Nobody can know what she is. Rule 5: Never engage them in anything unless your life depends on it. Rule 6: _**Never mate with a myth!**_ That's how she got into this mess in the first place.

Sakura is a seer. She could see all things that are believed to be myths, legends, and lore. The rules were invented because somewhere along the bloodline a mortal mated with a mythological being. It was probably an elf like creature seeing as how her family never had any special powers other than acute senses and the power to see things mortals shouldn't see. If there weren't any special blood in her she wouldn't be a seer. Seers could never let anyone know they are seers, not even their loved ones. If it is so much as whispered, the creatures of lore _would_ find you. If you were lucky you would only have your eyes gouged out. Few were ever so lucky, because you could still tell others that _they_ existed. No, if you told anyone, your life would most likely be stolen.

Demon containers were especially dangerous. They summoned demons, or someone summoned demons for them, and sealed them inside themselves. The reason they could do this is because demons who resided in hell could not survive the sudden transition without a host. The humans did this to gain demonic powers. They also had to be able to use dark magic. She just hoped he couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary with that demon of his, and apparently he didn't since he just walked right by her.

Sakura released the breath she was holding – silently of course – and walked into a coffee shop only to discover this was not her day. At the counter was an inhumanly beautiful man wearing sun glasses on a cloudy day. He had black hair and a gorgeous face with smooth, pale, and perfect skin. She noted what would be a lean yet drool-worthy body _if _she were any other girl _and_ didn't know what he was. His hair was unusual. There was nothing wrong with the color, but at the back it rose into gravity defying spikes. It was rather like a duck's butt yet somehow didn't take away from his looks. In fact, it reminded her of the way a peacock raised its beautiful tail feathers. She could see the faint glow coming from him and instantly recognized him as powerful. That faint, mystical light was known to her simply as "the cloak." As the name suggests it hides the true appearance of the user. Only high level creatures could use the cloak, and they had to be a higher level still to use it properly. You know they're high level if they can make themselves visible at all. Those who did that wanted to use humans in some way. This always held true for Sakura. She had to use extreme caution.

"Can I help you?" The young man – "Sasuke" his name tag read – requested in a voice that _dripped_ with exasperation.

"I'm sorry." She replied with _her_ voice oozing sarcastic sweetness. "Since you asked _so_ nicely, I'll have a small, decaf, cappuccino that's heavy on the whipped cream."

"Well someone's not afraid of getting fat." A random girl across the room murmured to her friend.

Sasuke heard this statement and smirked at Sakura, clearly agreeing. Sakura heard this statement clearly as well with her exceptional hearing, though she had to pretend she didn't so she just raised an eyebrow at the man.

"What do you mean "getting" fat?" Another girl asked a little louder snickering at her own words. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Can you believe she asked for it front of such a smoking hot guy? I mean doesn't she care what he thinks? I mean just look at those black eyes that make you want to drown in them!" The friend replied clearly astonished. Sasuke's smirk disappeared to be replaced with a disgusted look as he prepared the cappuccino.

Sakura decided that a normal person would have glared at least, but rather then start a conflict that could draw attention to herself she simply blinked innocently.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her since the last remark was audible even to humans. Was this girl stupid, or did she really not care what others thought? Well he supposed it didn't matter. He handed her the cappuccino and as he did their finger tips brushed together ever so slightly. Sasuke nearly jumped at the contact. His heart started pounding after skipping a beat. _Is this girl one of my kind? Perhaps it's just been too long since I've had physical contact with someone, with anyone._ Sasuke mused as the bell above the door rang to signal the arrival of someone new.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked innocently noticing his stare. Inside she constantly reminded herself not to draw attention to herself. She should not be engaging at all!

As Sakura was turning around, cappuccino in hand, she looked up and nearly died on the spot. There was _another_ of the folk, as she usually referred to them, with the cloak. Oh and he also happened to be completely gorgeous as well even with the sunglasses that covered his eyes. One she could handle. Two and she was starting to get scared. She took a deep calming breath and cleared her face of any emotion. She took a closer look with the Sight and saw that this man greatly resembles Sasuke. Sakura looked closely at his face and noticed two lines going down from the inner corners of his eyes. Instead of making him look older they made him seem mature. She found they also added character kind of like Sasuke's hair style only in a different way. He had long, dark hair that looked shiny and silky. Sakura found herself realizing why her ancestor would be foolish enough to mate with one of the folk. Sakura, herself, kind of wanted to run her hands through his long hair.

_No more of those thoughts Sakura! Those are bad and evil thoughts!_ She told herself sternly. She could _not_ break the rules under _any_ circumstances.

Itachi walked into the coffee shop where his little brother worked and made a silent sweep of the room. He saw a few regulars who came here just to see Sasuke and ordered nothing but water. Frankly they disgusted him. What kind of woman would starve herself just to worm their way into a man's bed? That kind of woman could only be described as a slut. In Itachi's mind a slut was far worse than a whore. Whores at least made money. Itachi knew a few prostitutes and they were only doing what everyone did. They were doing their best to survive. Itachi found nothing shameful about that and even respected them a bit. These women however were a disgrace to woman kind.

Itachi smirked. He decided he would let those women have a taste of humility. Perhaps then they would know better than to abuse their bodies. His eyes landed on a pink haired beauty directly in front of him. From her size it was clear that she ate right and exercised regularly. Her skin had a healthy glow. No doubt those women considered her fat due to the large dollop of whipped cream on her drink. Her pink hair looked surprisingly natural and her green eyes were enchanting. He would reward this woman for being healthy and teach the others a lesson at the same time. Of course he wouldn't do it if he didn't consider the woman he chose to be beautiful inside and out.

Itachi took a step towards her and was stunned when she took a step back. The poor girl looked terrified. He didn't want that. He smiled beatifically in order to sooth her. Then he spoke in a voice that was inhumanly beautiful as well.

"Don't be afraid, Wildflower, I just want to know your name."

_Sakura, why are you acting so stupid? Why are you breaking the rules? Have you forgotten some can smell fear?_ Sakura scolded herself. She returned to her apathetic face. _Don't draw attention. Don't draw attention._ She chanted internally, but apparently she was too late for that.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. He found the woman rather plain compared to some of the woman he had "seen" in the past. However he had to admit he liked her eyes. They were quite captivating. He had only seen one pair like them before. Remembering made his mood turn sour and so he decided to ignore the girl and his brother all together. Still he couldn't help listening for her name. Something about that girl was definitely strange.

"Isn't it more polite to give your own name before asking someone theirs?" Sakura questioned, trying to avoid the question all together. Maybe he would just drop it. The other women in the shop were stunned speechless. First this man with looks to rival their Sasuke's shows up. Second, he practically starts courting the girl they considered a cow and an oaf. Third, she was _rude_ to him! It was UNFORGIVABLE! Before they could release their monstrous jealousy upon the cow's soul, the hot guy laughed. They could do nothing in the midst of such an angelic laugh.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi declared as he lifted her hand to his lips. Sakura was shocked. She didn't even notice him get so close! "Now, please tell me what to call you." He requested.

Sakura smiled ecstatically at the escape he had practically spoon-fed her. "You may call me, Wildflower, just like you did before." She said with an innocent smile yet with an air of mystery as well. As soon as she said that she withdrew her hand from Itachi's and _slowly_ walked away from both of the folk and out the door.

Little did Sakura know how that one statement only enticed Itachi – and even Sasuke – further.

-At the shop-

Sasuke pulled Itachi into the back room of the shop. "That was foolish Aniki. Don't we have enough human stalkers as it is? You know what would happen if they saw our _real_ eyes." Sasuke hissed at his brother. He most definitely didn't want anyone over hearing this conversation.

Itachi snorted. "Sasuke, have you forgotten that I'm a master of illusion and that you are an excellent spell caster? There is also our third power to consider."

"We're only half gorgon Itachi. We can't turn anyone into stone. We can only _temporarily_ paralyze them. That would only expose us rather than hide us." Sasuke growled.

"Foolish little brother, do you not realize that I've thought this out? How many times do I have to tell you that we paralyze them first and then use magic _and _illusion to rewrite their memory? This will make the memories they have of us ours to control. Besides that what did you mean 'if they saw our real eyes?' No one can see past our cloak unless it's you or me. Even our own kind can't distinguish us. That's why we are the legends among the legends. The gorgons are extinct to them." Itachi stated with a miserable look in his eye.

"You've become complacent Aniki. Mother and Father had the cloak. Don't forget what happened to them."

In an instant Itachi had Sasuke by the throat, their sunglasses on the ground and forgotten. They were no use anyway since a) half gorgons can't paralyze each other or full-fledged gorgons b) gorgon's had evolved and can now choose who their powers worked on and c) the brothers didn't have hide their blood red gorgon's eyes from each other. The sunglasses were used only because Sasuke couldn't keep up illusions for very long, however convincing they may be. As half gorgons Sasuke and Itachi could choose to specialize in illusions or magic. Sasuke chose magic therefore he was weak in illusion. Itachi used illusions so the spells he casts aren't very strong compared to what his brother could do. He released his brother

"I have never, and could never, forget what happened to our parents." Itachi said with his head bowed and his fists trembling in rage.

Itachi checked on Sasuke often. Being an illusion master Itachi could even tell when other's illusions would falter. He made sure he was there whenever Sasuke's did. They weren't very fond of each other most of the time, but they were the only ones they could trust.

An image of the pink haired wildflower danced through Itachi's mind and he knew that things were about to change … drastically.


	2. The Search

**A/N: I thank all readers. Special thanks to my reviewers who encouraged me to continue this story. This chapter is for you!**

Disclaimer: This story is mine. The characters are not.

Chapter 2

The Search

As Sakura made her way back to her apartment she thought about the two creatures she had run across earlier. Now that she was out of their presence and safely into her apartment complex – owned by Chiyo, Tsunade's friend – she finally allowed herself to feel the fear that was eating away at her sanity. The encounter had terrified her, but she had so much experience in suppressing fear that she was able to do just that. The problem was that she could only do this for a limited time. When time ran out, her fear would come back and somehow it would be stronger.

She knew those two folk in the coffee shop were strong but that wasn't what bothered her. What was upsetting about that encounter was that one of them had singled her out, and that drew the other's attention. What did they want with her though? Aside from pink hair and the Sight (which no one knew about) she was just ordinary!

There was a knock on her door. Someone was knocking on her door! What if _they_ had followed her?

"Sakura, open up will you? It's Tsunade." Nothing more needed to be said for the overly stressed young woman to wrench open the door and fling herself into her surrogate mother's arms.

"Tsunade you have no idea how happy I am to see you! How long have you been here?" Sakura inquired. Tsunade was a doctor from the opposite side of Tokyo. The drive took quite a while and Tsunade was _not_ the epitome of patience.

"Sakura, you know the first thing I do on this side of Tokyo is to come see you. How long do you think I've been here?" Tsunade questioned in a motherly tone.

"Oh that's right." Sakura laughed at her own mistake. "I forgot."

"It's good to hear you laughing. When I saw you in the hallway you looked horrified. Is it something you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked despite her doubt that Sakura would say anything about what's bothering her. That was just how she was. Every time she got scared or angry she pulled away. That's how it had been since her real parents died. Tsunade looked at Sakura and pulled her into a hug. She was so thankful that Sakura wasn't in the car when the drunk driver hit them. _I'm broken enough as it is, thank you very much._ Tsunade mused.

"Well Tsunade, you know how I am. I prefer to settle my problems myself." Sakura declared.

Tsunade sighed. "Just remember there is nothing wrong with asking people close to you for help, alright?" Tsunade pleaded.

"You bet." Sakura reassured, but in her heart she knew it just wasn't that easy.

-The next day-

Itachi considered himself on a mission of sorts. His mission objective was to find the pink haired wildflower. Last night she had haunted his every dream and now that he was awake she was in every other thought, and Itachi thought a lot. He wanted to know why she seemed scared of him at first. He longed to touch her hand again, or better yet her face, just to reassure himself that her skin was indeed that soft. Above all he wanted to get her into that relaxed and even slightly flirty state of being.

_Why am I so wrapped up in her?_ Itachi wondered. In the end he just shrugged it off and put it down to finally finding a girl who wasn't obsessed with herself or getting laid. It was refreshing to say the least. She wasn't like the other girls he'd been surrounded by his whole life. She was the first girl he'd been attracted to after actually talking to her. If she was so different that he found himself drawn in after just asking her name there was no way in this world that he was going to let her get away. He couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke felt about her. The idea of him getting _anywhere_ near his wildflower set his blood to a rolling boil.

Sasuke had been showing interest in her, though not as much as Itachi. On the other hand Itachi had thought Sasuke was gay before he started asking about Wildflower. Lately Sasuke seemed almost wistful when it came to her. Frankly, Itachi was creeped out. _Sasuke seems to be regretting that he didn't interact with you more. What do you have up your sleeve for your next trick Wildflower? Will I make it in time to see it?_ As Itachi was ruminating he didn't notice a red haired young man almost walk right by him before he stopped dead in his tracks as if he was shocked at something.

"What are you doing here filth?" The young man questioned with a voice filled with hatred. He was either a really rude human or he had the Sight. Whichever it was, Itachi had a bad feeling about this human. If he did have the Sight and was open about it, it meant he was confident in his abilities to defend himself.

"I don't see the trouble with just passing by." Itachi retorted. He really didn't want to mess with this guy when he could be searching for his Wildflower. What was this guy's problem?

"Sasori, what's going on? I was on my way to the hospital, but you sounded so agitated." Sakura asked not liking the tone Sasori – Chiyo's grandson – had used. He sounded exceedingly dangerous.

Three things happened simultaneously. Itachi smirked, Sasori tensed, and Sakura's eyes widened as she realized exactly who Sasori was talking to. Sasori was blocking her view at first but the folk from the day before shifted so she could get a clear view of him. Itachi's smirk grew just from looking at her. He stepped forward to greet the wildflower, but the man named Sasori blocked him.

"Stay back Sakura. This guy is bad news." Sasori commanded. He could see that this was a very powerful mythical being. Getting Sakura mixed up in his hunt was the very last thing he wanted. Sasori hunted creatures like this in order to protect humans from them. They always sought mischief and entertainment by toying with human lives. Sasori despised them. He had just seen too many miseries caused by scum like this.

Sakura was worried about Sasori. As far as she knew, he didn't know what this guy was. She had to protect him. "Sasori it's alright. I know him from the coffee shop I went to the other day. He looks a little dangerous but he's harmless enough." Sakura stated sticking as close to the truth as she could and going to stand by the folk. In the next moment Sasori grabbed her hand to stop her, but as soon as he touched her and ominous crack was heard. The creature had broken Sasori's wrist with a powerful kick. It would seem Sakura hadn't been as truthful as she would have liked.

**A/N: Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you have any requests? LET ME KNOW! Please review.**


	3. Gingers vs Emos

**A/N: Hello! Please stop thinking of ways to brutally murder me for leaving this alone for so long. The new chapter is here now so you can put away your lethal weapons. No seriously. Put them down. Thank you to all who have stayed loyal to this fiction. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Disclaimer: This story is mine. The characters and the Naruto series are not.

Chapter 3

Gingers vs. Emos

Sasori glared at the creature with hatred. The creature glared right back. From this moment on they knew what they were: enemies. It wasn't even rivalry, not by a long shot. It was far more menacing than that. They wanted to destroy one another. Sasori was clearly avoiding moving his wrist, but the rest of him still looked ready to kill Itachi.

Itachi didn't care how much this guy wanted to annihilate him at the moment. All he cared about was the fact that he was standing between him and his Wildflower. He may have overreacted a bit to this random man touching the girl that would soon be his, but he would not tolerate interference from some human on a power trip just because he knew what Itachi was. Itachi had to put this deranged moron in his place.

As Itachi started to suppress his animosity it finally registered that not only did this red-haired creep call her by name, – and what a perfect name it was for her – but she had said she was going to the hospital. All thoughts of the antagonistic idiot known as Sasori were banished by thoughts that Sakura could be unwell.

"Are you alright Wildflower?" Itachi immediately transformed from lethal warrior to concerned future boyfriend. He was stunned to see Sakura immediately go to the hostile stranger and start to set his wrist. When she looked at him, her eyes were fixed in an icy glare. Itachi was beginning to think they were close and it made his blood boil.

"I'm fine you jerk, but look at what you did to Sasori! If I didn't need to be treating him I'd kick your arrogant ass for what you did." She shouted despite being on the verge of tears at seeing her friend like this. Sasori was always caring and considerate towards her. It hurt her to see him acting strong when she knew he was in pain.

When the tears spilled over both men immediately turned their attentions to soothing her. Itachi knelt and took her hand in both of his. He gently kissed the knuckles before looking up at her in a plea for forgiveness. His cool logical side was shocked at how he was acting over a human, but his heart told his logic to shut up and enjoy the contact he was having with his sweet Wildflower.

Sasori was now completely ignoring his pray and focusing solely on Sakura. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her against his chest. Sasori was not a gentle man. He was a hunter of creatures believed to be myth. He was cold, calculating, precise, and most of all, deadly. He had developed the poison his organization used to kill the creatures that hid as they terrorized human society for fun. Previously, he had been looking for an opportunity to use it on the creature before him, but now he could only see the woman he loved in tears.

His one good hand hauled her against him as he whispered that everything would work out fine. "I won't press charges as long as he gets lost. Please don't cry." He begged something he would only do for Sakura. Sakura nodded to him before pulling away from both males.

"If Sasori forgives you then I will too so please go." Sakura said not looking at the creature. Itachi's heart ached for her to look at him, but he decided not to test the extent of her forgiveness right now.

"We'll meet again Wildflower. I promise that next time it will be on friendlier terms. Be safe until then." Those words shocked her into looking up but he was already gone.

_What does he care for my safety?_ She thought skeptically. Sasori hugged her quickly before reminding her of her job. "OH MY GOD, I'M LATE!" She screeched loud enough for the innocent passersby who thought the show was over to turn back to her. All they saw, however, was a pink haired doctor sprinting at top speeds.

-At the hospital-

Sakura was reviewing the many different prescriptions on her desk that needed her signature when a nurse nearly broke down the door to her office. "Haruno-san we need your help with a patient in room six on the first floor! He is refusing treatment at every turn and he's becoming more and more agitated! The nurses have become frightened of him." The excitable nurse exclaimed.

Sakura didn't any time to get down there. She would yell at the nurses later but right now a patient needed her. She was in full doctor mode. As she made it to the hallway in which room six was located, she could already here the frightened cries of her wimpy nurses and the angry shouting of her out of control patient. What she wasn't expecting was her own wave of anxiety when she entered the room. Then again, she wasn't expecting a demon container as the trouble maker.

Though she didn't let it show on her face, she was shocked and scared. This was the same demon container that she ran into before meeting Sasuke and Itachi. He had fiery red hair, pale green eyes, black rings around those eyes, a handsome face fixed in a snarl, and muscle upon muscle. He was built and he was striking but what drew Sakura's attention the most was the tattoo of the kanji for love. According to the nurse who came to get her, his name is Gaara.

"Are you another airhead that just wants to force medication on me?" Gaara demanded in a vicious tone giving her a hard glare. The glare accompanied by the sentence spoke volumes. Her nurses had been lazy and most likely condescending again.

"I apologize for any trouble those nurses may have caused. Please know that they shall be thoroughly dealt with." Sakura recited in serious mode. An instant later she turned playful and giggled a bit. "You're right about one thing. They certainly can be total airheads."

The nurses had disrespectful attitudes to the doctors a great deal of the time because of the fact that they spend more one on one time with the patients in the hospital. Sometimes their know-it-all attitude was conveyed to the patient causing a great deal of problems that the doctors would have to clean up. Fortunately Sakura was quite practiced at dealing with such nurses and she would do so the moment she was done with this demon holder. It (most likely) wasn't the poor guy's fault he was here after all.

"Shall we start with introductions? I'm Dr. Sakura Haruno, but since that's a mouth full you can just call me Sakura or Haruno if you prefer. I hear your name is Gaara. Would you like to tell me what's ailing you?" Sakura asked taking her seat across from Gaara. He was clearly wary of her, but it was better than the glare of pure hatred he had been using before.

"I'd rather not, but I probably won't get out of here until I say what's wrong. I'm suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. That's it. I don't want medication." Gaara stated sounding as fatigued as he claimed to be.

"Alright Gaara I'll set up an IV." Sakura stated calmly only to be abruptly interrupted.

"DON'T." Gaara demanded. His glare was back.

Sakura pouted. "Tell me why not then. If you refuse treatment without a reason then I can't let you leave."

Gaara didn't acknowledge it, but his face went completely red when she pouted so adorably. He had been trying to ignore his attraction to this doctor, but it was becoming abundantly clear that she was the one in control here. It seemed she could even control his emotions. He's a freaking demon host yet she had placated him with a giggling agreement about the nurses here. He could only hope she was unaware of this fact.

"Fine, it's because my veins are small and IV's that miss the veins are very painful. It will be easier on everyone if I could just get some water and drink a lot of it." Gaara told her. It wasn't exactly a lie. It just didn't apply to him. His brother was the one with small veins and he kicked up a huge fuss whenever a nurse missed the vein for an IV.

The truth was they could set up all the IVs they want but the needles would never reach his skin. The demon who resided in Gaara could control sand. Now that he was inside Gaara, the human host could also wield sand as a weapon or defense. It was useless however, if there was no sand, so Gaara always kept some in the form of his sand armor. He still had enough energy to keep the sand concealed but at this point of his exhaustion, removing the armor would take more energy than keeping it on.

"Fine I'll get you some water, but you still need to sleep before I can safely discharge you." The beautiful doctor stated with a strict tone and a stern look.

Gaara sighed. "I can agree to those terms. Now can I have my water?" When Sakura pouted again he felt his blush return and he had to look away this time. _How can one ordinary woman have such power over me?_ Gaara wondered as she left to go get the water. As he began to fall asleep he had a sudden sensation that things would be different for him from here on out. He couldn't have been more correct.

The next few days were spent taking care of Gaara and helping Sasori's wrist to heal properly. When Sakura finally got a day off from both, she relished the opportunity. Since she hadn't been to the park in while she decided it would be nice to bring a blanket to lie on and relax under a shady tree. She pulled out all the stops and brought a picnic lunch with her that consisted of rice balls, sandwiches, fruit, and one homemade chocolate chip cookie. It was only when she got to the park that she realized she packed to much food.

Sakura _hated_ wasting food. Somewhere in the world there were starving people who would give anything for the food she might have to throw away. Her inner doctor was throwing a fit at her carelessness. She should have asked Sasori to join her.

That's when a shadow fell over Sakura and she looked up into the sunglasses of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't show it, but he was shocked that she had actually appeared just when he was thinking of her _again_. He'd even looked for her a couple times, but to no avail. Meanwhile Itachi just couldn't shut up about her and how he found her again. If Sasuke didn't know better he'd think Itachi was serious about this girl.

Sasuke continued looking at the girl who haunted him with such enticing eyes, the girl who didn't care what other people thought and who resisted Itachi's advances. Now that he was getting a better look at her he realized that it wasn't just her eyes that were beautiful. She truly was attractive on many different levels.

That's when Sasuke noticed the terror in her remarkable green eyes. For the first time possibly in his life he let out a chuckle. "You know, you don't have to look at me like I'm a serial killer. I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that."

Sakura scolded herself for breaking the rules yet again. _Why is it so hard to follow rules I've held to for my entire life when I need them most?_ Sakura pondered, but quickly decided it was best to do her pondering elsewhere and focus on the task at hand.

Then quite suddenly, Sasuke's stomach growled. He decided it would be best to look away from the delicious looking food. Before she could stop herself Sakura asked a question out of common courtesy for a hungry man completely forgetting she was not suppose to engage him in anything, let alone associate with him.

"Would you like to join me Sasuke?" She asked innocently while offering him a sandwich. To Sasuke they both looked heavenly which is why he could not stop himself from sitting down beside her.

"Hey that's not fair. You know who I am, but I still don't know your name." Sasuke stated pouting ever so slightly.

"My name is Sakura. Now are you going to join me or not?"

"Okay." He mumbled accepting the sandwich and giving Sakura a shy smile. They ate, talked, and relaxed and it was the best time Sasuke had had since his parents were murdered.


End file.
